


GDI, Tao

by shinealightrose



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Fluff, Het Side Pairings, High School, Immaturity, M/M, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinealightrose/pseuds/shinealightrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tao, and the way he wiggles his ass, is going to kill Sehun one of these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GDI, Tao

**Author's Note:**

> Language, Petting, Fear of coming out, Side character genderbend + hetero pairings (fem!Minseok/Luhan, fem!Baekhyun/Kyungsoo).

Sehun yawns, every muscle in his face wrinkling up for a few seconds. His jaw snaps shut, he adjusts his hat so the sun stays out of his eyes, and then he stretches his arms. Sehun swears his pants feel a little tight today and he swears off donuts for about two seconds before deciding it doesn’t matter. He knows he looks good in his baseball uniform and besides, Baekhyun is always telling him how she loves boys who enjoy their sweets. And Sehun would like to stay on her good list, her ‘cute’ list.

It inflates his ego, not too unhealthily of course. Every guy he knows is halfway in love with Baekhyun, or at least with her cute charms. If he but asked, Sehun would probably have more than a fair chance of asking her out. The only reason he hasn’t yet tried is because his coach says he should be focusing more on sports, on baseball. Sehun is inclined to agree, because the other alternative is admitting that although he’d like to go out with her, showing off Baekhyun on his arm, he can’t actually imagine spending time with her otherwise. He can’t quite get over the thoughts of another person clutching to his arm and pouting prettily, and Sehun is positive that Tao doesn’t know the power he holds over him. Sehun will never, ever admit that. To anyone. Not even to himself.

“God damnit, Tao!” their coach suddenly yells.

Sehun swears that’s practically the star pitcher’s full name: ‘God damnit, Tao.’ He’s shortened it in his head to GDI Tao, because that’s usually his first thought anyways when his teammate and de facto best friend comes springing about, too much energy, cute smiles, selca-happy and cheerful even when Sehun sneers at him. Even when Sehun secretly enjoys being near him. It’s easy to shrug off Tao’s overly-clingy, too-affectionate hugs when there are people around—Tao never argues—but when they’re on their own, he’s not quite as good at it, pretending that Tao doesn’t have an effect on him. Pretending that he isn’t secretly freaked out that he has a crush on a fellow boy, or what that’ll do to his or the whole team’s reputation if anyone ever found out.

Coming out is not an option. Not in high school, not until he’s secured his place on a college lineup at the school of his choice. Maybe later, when he doesn’t have to see the judging faces of his longtime friends and classmates, when he’s in a place where he can start afresh and reset his identity. Maybe not even then. Maybe it’s wrong, or maybe Sehun just hasn’t met the right girl yet, the one who can make him fall in love, forget about Tao’s blazing smiles or the slope of his jaw, the span of his neck when he cranes his head, or the breadth of his shoulders beneath the shower head after a late and grueling practice.

“God damnit, Tao, you’re throwing like a girl!” the coach screeches in exasperation, and Sehun doesn’t even turn around to see how bad Tao is pitching today. He’ll get it together before their next game; Tao just likes to play it the hard way and exasperate his teammates first. Baseball is his love, his art, and his craft. It’s where Sehun and Tao first met, equals in a game where there’s no time for love. It’s all about focus, focus, focus, and Sehun loves that. Loves the game.

That’s all Sehun wants in life: to play baseball and find a girlfriend who doesn’t remind him of what he doesn’t need. At least, that’s what Sehun keeps telling himself.

 

 

 

“Anyone seen GDI Tao, today?”

Sehun’s nickname has been catching on lately. Chanyeol uses it so liberally that Tao actually responds to it, not at all ill-humored or offended. He seems to take pride in being everyone’s favorite little shit, thus earning him more friends wherever he goes, and the name to boot.

“Not since first period,” Sehun answers. He tries to distract himself by looking at the table at the end of the room where the girls' choir is selling baked goods as a fundraiser. Baekhyun is flouncing around, eyes batting at every other person who walks by, but every now and then Sehun catches her looking his way. Instead of blushing when she realizes it, she giggles, and on anyone else Sehun would think she looked ridiculous. However, she just looks cute; he thinks truly, Baekhyun can pull off any look, even and not limited to bashfully flirty. Only one person beats her on expressions.

“You should ask her out.” Kyungsoo, mouth stuffed with half a sandwich, wags his eyebrows between Sehun and Baekhyun in quite the serious fashion.

Sehun drops his head, smiling in spite of everything. “I don’t have time…” The usual standby.

“If you don’t, someone else will,” says Kyungsoo as he chews. Jongin, their shortstop, looks quite offended at the amount of flying, visible food.

“Like who?” asks Chanyeol.

Sehun cranes his head around, wishing Tao would show up. His sheer presence alone typically brings most standing conversations to a halt.

Kyungsoo swallows, wipes his mouth unattractively with the sleeve of his shirt, and blurts out the words, “Like me,” with no further expression.

Jongin looks shocked; Chanyeol gapes, looking back and forth between Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, and Sehun.

Sehun realizes belatedly that everyone except Kyungsoo is staring at him, waiting for him to get upset. Waiting for him to get jealous.

“Uhhhhh.”

And that’s when Tao thankfully arrives.

“I’m pretty sure I have grass burn on my ass,” he says for way of introduction, dumping his lunch onto the table while ignoring everyone’s scandalized looks. “Sehunnie,” he proceeds to whine, and then he sits right on top of Sehun’s lap.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Sehun panics, hands clutching instinctively to sides of Tao’s magnificent waistline as he tries to push him away. Chanyeol looks mildly aghast and Jongin’s eyebrows raise another inch, but Kyungsoo continues to stuff his face, bored.

“Your lap’s softer than the bench, let me sit here.” Tao isn’t bothered at all by the commotion he’s obliviously causing.

“Uhmm,” Chanyeol squeaks, going slightly red in the face. “Sehun? I think Baekhyun’s looking this way.”

Sehun attempts one more time to dump Tao off the side of his lap. He succeeds only in mashing Tao’s bony grass-burned ass into his crotch, and it freaks him out how nice that actually feels. What’s not nice is the time, the place, and the setting; also, that Tao absolutely refuses to budge. They settle for a compromise of Tao not moving a muscle as long as he’s there, and Sehun doesn’t look too hard to the right see what Baekhyun might possibly be thinking. It’s already bad enough that Chanyeol looks concerned on his behalf. Unfortunately too, this isn’t an uncommon occurrence.

“God damnit, Tao,” Sehun shrieks two minutes later when Tao excitedly tells a story about a game he watched last week on TV, and his demonstration includes an elbow to the side of Sehun’s face.

 

 

 

 

 

“You look good in purple,” Baekhyun says to him the next day. Sehun is sporting a lovely bruise under his left eyelid, and he’s in no mood to either defend his honor, or think about the person who caused him to lose it.

“Yeah, thanks.” He starts to walk away, slamming his locker in a way that’s probably a bit too loud for the situation. Baekhyun, however, doesn’t flinch.

“Hey, wait,” she calls out, honey-colored hair streaming behind her, still smiling.

“Yeah?” Sehun turns around, calling forth magical wells of patience from somewhere deep within.

Baekhyun gives him a very flirty look. “I noticed you haven’t bought anything yet for the choir fundraiser.” She’s surrounded a moment later by two of her friends, Jongdae and Minseok. All three of them are singers.

“I’ll… get something today at lunch?” Sehun offers up with a smile. Two of the three girls beam at him. Jongdae’s lacking in Baekhyun’s subtlety but she flirts harmlessly enough. Minseok is the only one of Baekhyun’s friends that shows no interest in Sehun. He thinks she’s dating someone on the soccer team, and that’s a rivalry Sehun has no desire to crack into. Luhan once kicked Tao’s ass in a friendly relay, and ever since then Sehun has been strictly forbidden to mention that guy’s name.

“Are you coming to the musical next week?” Baekhyun’s eyes flutter prettily and for a moment Sehun lets himself be vaguely mesmerized. School, musical, what?

“Musical? Uh, yeah yeah. I’ll be there.”

Tao wants to go, so Sehun already promised. No one else in their circle of friends would be caught dead watching a musical. It’s Bye, Bye, Birdie in all its pop 50s’ glory, and Baekhyun has the main role of Kim. Jongdae’s playing the mother, and Minseok is one of the dancers. That’s worrying, because if Minseok is there, Luhan will be there, and if Baekhyun is planning even half of what Sehun thinks she’s planning, then there will be a friendly dinner get-together after the performance. There’s no way that’s going to go well.

“So, see you at lunch then, Sehun?”

He assures Baekhyun he’ll see her, both at lunch and at the musical. Then he walks to class, cursing the school event planners for purposefully scheduling the musical on a day when there is no baseball. Between Tao and Baekhyun, he can’t get out of this if he tries.

 

 

  
 

Sehun met Tao back in middle school, but for years they played on different junior leagues. Both gangly, but good at their craft, they might have become friends sooner, except there was little opportunity for them to bond. Tao was always a pitcher; Sehun played in the outfield. In high school though they met again on the same team, and this time Sehun played closer infield. Sehun didn’t realize it until too late, they were juniors then, but he really, really liked watching Tao in action. From his spot at first base, he had ample opportunity to watch Tao in profile, setting up a pitch, coiling himself up and then letting it fly. Sehun had gotten really good at multi-watching between the batters and runners, and the pitcher whenever he played. He particularly liked the way Tao turned to him first too, whenever he struck someone out.

‘Hey hey look at me, wasn’t I good?’ Tao’s face would seem to shout.

‘Yeah yeah, you show off,’ Sehun usually rolled with his eyes. But then he’d smile or smirk, and either way Tao got the message.

Tao has that same face now when Sehun meets him after school. Sehun braces himself for the worst.

“Okay, what’ve you done now that you’re so pleased with yourself?”

Tao throws a heavy arm around Sehun’s neck and shoulders, causing him to oomph in displeasure. Tao ignores it as they keep on walking.

“Done? Me?”

“Yeah, you. You’ve got that smug look again. Come on, out with it.”

“I don’t know why you always suspect me,” Tao whines. He’s nowhere near mad, but very near giggly. “Always cursing me and thinking the worst. Sehunnie, don’t you know that I love you and would never purposefully enjoy making your life miserable.”

Now Sehun knows without a doubt he’s not going to like this. “God damnit, Tao, just tell me what stupid thing you’ve roped me into.”

The last time he let Tao finagle Sehun into doing something with him, he dragged him as a very reluctant plus-one to a weekend family reunion. Sehun spent the whole weekend fending off advances from Tao’s pretty female cousins and one particularly touchy male, just because Tao didn’t want to go alone without his best friend as backup.

“This isn’t another family thing, is it? Please tell me it’s not.”

“Oh noo, nothing that bad.”

“Okay then?”

“Go shopping with me.”

“What, now?” Sehun balks.

“Course not. After practice, tonight?”

“Why should I go shopping with you though?”

Tao smiles, so sweet and winsome. “Because I need some new pants and I can never decide what looks good on me.”

“And you think I can?” Sehun raises an eyebrow, already regretting that he doesn’t know how to say no.

“I know you can.”

As they reach the locker room, Tao already stripping his school shirt over his head, Sehun gets an eyeful of his friend’s waistline, belt securely fastened in place - for now. Tao always wears the tight pants. He says he likes the way they fit. He doesn’t vocalize that it’s because they hug his ass and thighs like a second skin, but he doesn’t have to. Sehun knows that he knows it’s what makes him look good.

He plans on cursing a lot when this practice is over. Tao just gave him permission to check out his ass all evening long, and there’s no way Sehun comes out of this alive. He tries to picture how cute Baekhyun looked today, but when Tao unbuckles his belt and slips it out of the loops of his pants, Sehun can’t avert his eyes. The front hem of Tao’s pants slips down an inch, treating Sehun to the sight of happy trails. He turns around quick and focuses on his own locker and clothes, barely noticing Tao trying to catch his eye, curiously.

He can’t think right now. He shouldn’t be thinking right now, so there’s no way he’s going to turn and look into Tao’s eyes until he’s got himself under control.

“Tao? You alright?” Jongin walks behind them on the way to his locker.

“Hmm?” Tao mumbles.

“Uh, you just looked like you were… laughing at something.”

“I… wasn’t. I’m fine.”

Sehun hears more than sees the way Tao’s pants slide down his legs, and he gulps.

Girls, think about girls. Think about… but Tao’s strong bare thighs…

Gdi, Tao’s thighs.

  
  
  
  
 

The night of the musical comes quick. Tao shows up at Sehun’s house beforehand. He’s wearing some of the clothes they picked out together when shopping, and Sehun really doesn’t need the reminder for how good he looks in them. Tao in skin-tight faux leather is a sight to behold, especially with a low V-neck and dark blue blazer. Sehun had helped him pick them out, and by help, he means he stood outside the fitting room for every change of clothes, slowly losing his sanity.

He looks more like a model than a high school student, but that’s not unusual for Tao.

What Sehun can’t figure out is why Tao is so determined that Sehun should look good as well.

“It’s just a high school musical…” Sehun drawls, flinching away from the hangers of clothing Tao tosses from the closet.

“And? You’re not allowed to look nice just because it’s only a high school musical?”

Sehun doesn’t have an answer for that. He hums and sighs, pouting when Tao won’t take any of his suggestions. Rather, he dresses in whatever Tao picks out, relishing in the fact that Tao seems pleased.

Sehun leaves the house in his tightest pair of dark jeans, a black belt, a button-up shirt with collar the color of midnight blue. He grabs a plain black jacket on his way out the door, feeling shabby next to Tao, but as long as there are no complaints, that’s alright with him.

They’re in the car, Sehun driving through auditorium parking lot, when Tao says it.

“Ahh, tonight will be fun.”

“Yeah?” Sehun smirks. “How so?”

“You and me. Together, and looking good.”

“We’ll have all the girls falling at our feet.” Sehun laughs. It’s not what he meant to say, but he didn’t know how else to respond. And, it was apparently the absolute wrong thing to say.

“W-What?” asks Tao.

Sehun immediately fumbles with his words. He pulls into the next available spot and puts the car in park. He can’t meet Tao’s eyes. He’s suddenly too afraid.

“Did you just say…” Tao shivers and stops. “So, we’re here tonight… to impress girls? Is that it?”

“No.”

“But you just said.”

“You’re right. I just said… something. Just babbling. Forget it. Doesn’t mean anything.”

Sehun puts his hands on the steering wheel like it’ll somehow save him. It doesn’t.

Other people around them are walking past the vehicle on their way to the show, but Sehun and Tao remain put. Silently.

Sehun’s phone erupts through the tension, an innocuous buzzing sound. Sehun threw it earlier in the cup-holder between their seats with the screen facing up. It’s a text from Baekhyun, a cutesy message asking if he’s here yet and where is he going to sit.

Sehun’s breathing turns thunderous. Tao continues to sit there and another half a minute passes by.

“Baekhyun,” says Tao finally. “This is about Baekhyun, isn’t it? You’re going to ask her out tonight.”

He wasn’t though; Sehun really wasn’t.

“I’m not-”

“Like hell you aren’t.” Tao sounds hurt and upset, but Sehun can’t really understand why. So, Sehun is hiding the fact that he doesn’t like Baekhyun, that he doesn’t like girls. But how was Tao to really know that? Why is Tao, his best friend, acting jealous?

“Y-You wanted to see the musical? So I came with you, that’s all, I swear.”

Another few seconds pass, and then Tao reaches for the door handle. “Right. Whatever you say. Come on we’ll be late.”

  
  
  
 

Halfway through the first act, Sehun is positive he’s not a musical-man. Or maybe it’s just this musical. Maybe he just doesn’t dig the concept for Bye Bye, Birdie, or maybe he feels embarrassed that he’s being forced to watch Baekhyun sing and dance and act around the stage, because to not follow the main actress is stupid. But also, because Tao’s eyes are always on him, scouring for any and all proof that Baekhyun is the reason they’re here tonight.

“She’s a good singer,” Tao concedes at intermission.

Sehun doesn’t reply.

“She is!” Kyungsoo exclaims from his other side. Their fellow teammate had shown up in the hall and followed them inside. Sehun doesn’t respond to him either. On Kyungsoo’s other side, Jongin wakes up with snort and a jolt.

“Is it over?”

“Only half,” says Kyungsoo, looking eagerly through his program for the next set of scenes.

If having a fight with his best friend was bad enough, now there are two witnesses who are making it even more awkward.

“Tao,” he nudges his friend apologetically, when he thinks this just can’t be allowed to go on longer.

“What.”

“Tao, look- it’s not what you think.”

“What is it then, that you think I think?”

Sehun sighs. Tao has positively entered into a sulking mood.

“I don’t know!” he shrugs, slowly getting angry. “Why are you mad!?”

Tao flails his arms, hands landing with a smack back down on his thighs. “Because I thought that maybe you… No, you know what, never mind.”

“Thought I what? Tao, wait, you thought I what?”

He watches his friend get up and start walking away, but when he tries to follow, Tao sighs and says he’ll be right back after he gets a drink of water. Sehun spends the rest of intermission listening to Kyungsoo complaining about Jongin’s snoring.

The lights go down again and before Tao reappears, Kyungsoo pokes Sehun’s arm to get his attention.

“What,” he says, too loudly for the occasion.

It doesn’t faze Kyungsoo. “Just wanted to ask something.”

“What is it?” Sehun tries to speak softer this time.

“You… you’re not going to ask Baekhyun out, right?”

“No.” Sehun pouts.

“Good. Because I’m going to do it tonight.”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Good. Great. Good for you,” he mutters, aggravated.

“Just wanted to give you a heads’ up. And so that you’ll maybe… I don’t know, stick close to Tao or something so Baekhyun doesn’t get the wrong impression.”

“Sure, yeah. And what ‘impression’ is that,” Sehun mumbles.

“That you’re not actually straight?” Kyungsoo says with a shrug.

Several long seconds later, before Sehun has a chance to respond, before his brain can even compute what Kyungsoo just insinuated - and correctly so - Tao plops back down, still sulking. But then the lights putter out entirely and the curtain opens. Sehun drowns himself with the rest of the musical, purposefully watching the other stage actors more than Baekhyun herself, while his brain and heart wrestle each other.

  
 

  
  
 

Two hours later he’s sitting squashed in a large circular booth at IHOP with Tao, Kyungsoo, and Jongin. On the other side, Baekhyun, Jongdae, Minseok, and Minseok’s boyfriend Luhan make up the unhappy mix-match of friends and acquaintances. Tao is still looking murderous.

At least Sehun finagles out of sitting directly next to Baekhyun. He shoves Kyungsoo into the honored spot as instructed, not knowing if he did it so that Kyungsoo could ‘propose’ or because he worried Kyungsoo would ‘confess’ all of Sehun’s apparent secrets. Seriously, when did that guy become so shrewd?  

“Sehun, so what did you think of the musical?” Baekhyun still partially shouts across the table at him.

He shrugs and says it was good. Tao huffs.

Baekhyun laughs delicately. “I guess you aren’t much of a musical guy. Well anyways, I’m glad you came.”

“Tao likes musicals,” Sehun blurts out. His cheeks blush red, mainly because his disgruntled best friend is now glaring daggers at him.

“Actually that’s one of my favorites.” Kyungsoo stops drowning his pancakes in a pint of syrup and takes over the conversation, and it’s the absolute best thing he’s done all night.

Jongin is elbowing Luhan, the soccer player, for space, an extension of their unorthodox cross-sports rivalry. Minseok scolds him heartily after she accidentally gets punched on the rebound. Everything is extremely awkward, and then Jongdae opens her sweet, pretty mouth.

“Tao, Sehun. Did you guys plan your outfits? I swear, you’re matching tonight. It’s cute.”

Damnit, Jongdae, and her pretty, sweet mouth.

  
  
 

 

 

Twenty minutes later Sehun’s back in the car driving Tao home, thinking that if Tao had been grumpy earlier, it’s nothing compared to what he’s like now.

“Where are we going? This is the wrong way back to my house.”

“It’s not the wrong way. It’s the way to my house,” Sehun unhappily explains. “You drove and met me there, remember?”

Tao groans and buries his head in his hand, both plastered up against the passenger side window.

So now, he won’t even look at Sehun? Even better. Gdi, Tao.

“Will you please tell me what’s wrong?” Sehun begs with all the finesse of an angry bear.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Tao tells the inside of his palm.

“Right. Nothing. That’s why you’ve been pouting all night.”

“I’m not pouting!” Tao picks his head up to scoff loudly.

Sehun mumbles, “Could’ve fooled me.”

As soon as he pulls into his driveway, Tao jumps out of the vehicle. The lights are off in the house; Sehun’s parents are already asleep, and he really doesn’t want to take this argument inside except there’s a problem.

“I’m going home. Goodnight.”

Tao starts towards his car and then pauses. “Wait. Where are my keys?”

“In my room, remember?” Sehun wails internally.

“Are they?” Tao grumbles. “Go get them then.”

“Excuse me?” Sehun hisses. “I’m not your servant. Get them yourself!”

“I’m not going inside— Oh fine!”

They sneak through the halls towards the back of the house. Keeping silent isn’t really an issue since they’re not inclined to speak to each other. Sehun flips the lightswitch to his bedroom and sighs. His room is a wreck, clothes still laying all over the place, evidence of their earlier dressing spree. Tao’s keys could be anywhere.

Without asking, Tao begins tossing Sehun’s clothes around the room, not bothering to pick them up.

“God damnit, Tao,” Sehun finally says out loud.

“What?”

“Would you, I don’t know, stop?”

“Stop what?” Tao continues his search, throwing a pair of hangers across the room. They skid across the floor towards Sehun’s feet, and Sehun hears a jingle that Tao misses. Tao’s keys are on the floor beneath the desk chair. Sehun slyly picks them up.

“Look, Tao.” He’s tired, so very tired of arguing. “Can we please talk about whatever I did to make you mad. Please? I just want to go to sleep.”

“Then sleep. I’m going home.”

“Not without your keys, you aren’t.”

Tao sends a sneer across his shoulder. “I’ll find them. Don’t worry.”

Sehun groans. “Tao!” he whispers as loud as he dares.

His friend refuses to even look at him. Sehun hides the keys within his palm and scoots towards his bed, now that Tao is cursing and digging through everything on the floor. It occurs to him that this will never be resolved unless Sehun says something first.

“I don’t like Baekhyun.”

It’s a hunch, but he’s 95% sure Tao is jealous of someone who may be female.

“I’m glad for you,” Tao mumbles. He sounds less angry, more aggravated now that he still can’t find his keys. Sehun doubts he’s even paying attention.

“So… you’re not mad about Baekhyun then, okay. Then what?” Sehun asks in earnest.

Tao stands tall, sighs and rolls his head back on his neck. The whine he lets out is equal parts heartbreaking and annoyed. The he picks his head back up and looks at Sehun. For a few moments they stare at each other without saying a thing.

Then Tao softens before his eyes. “Sehun, look. I’m not mad. I just… got my hopes up about something that’s not important and, I’m over it now. Sorry I yelled at you.”

“What were you hoping?”

“I said it was nothing. Just something stupid. Will you help me find my keys now so I can go home? Sehun, it’s been a really long day and we still have practice tomorrow. I…”

Sehun’s muscles twitch from standing still so long. The keys in his hand shift and make a noise. Tao’s ears perk up and he stares suddenly at Sehun’s closed fist.

“You… You have my keys.” He raises an accusing finger.

He’s been caught, literally red-handed. His fingers unclench just enough for Tao to see. “I… You can have them back only after you tell me.”

Tao drops his hands and whines. “I’m not going to— Just how are you going to keep them from me. Sehun, quit fooling around.”

He takes one step towards Sehun, and Sehun has a decision to make. He sits down on the bed and as Tao draws closer, stuffs the keys between his thighs and sits on them.

Tao freezes a couple paces away. “You… That’s your master plan?! You’re going to sit on my keys now? What are you, five?”

“Answer me.” Sehun shoots him a challenging stare.

“No.”

“Then you’ll have to come and get them.”

“You’re mental. You’re—” He stops his hand a foot away and only then realizes what he’ll have to do: stick his hand right between Sehun’s crotch.

Sehun clenches his thighs tight and smirks, taunting him on. He possibly hasn’t thought this through, hasn’t weighed the potential danger to his private parts, but if he’s right about Tao, then either his best friend won’t suddenly make a grab at Sehun’s crotch, or else it’ll take some deliberation to do so. Either way, something sends a thrill through Sehun’s spine as he braces himself for the attack.

Tao starts with his knees, trying to pry them apart. Tao is strong of course, but Sehun isn’t too bad himself. He holds his ground, trying not to laugh as Tao grimaces, trying and failing to get his keys this way. Tao goes for knocking him over on the bed instead, but Sehun is ready for him. As his upper half falls to the side, he grabs the keys from between his legs and pulls them forward. Tao ends up slapping him on the butt before he realizes what he’s done. He yowls and pulls Sehun back towards him, but this time Sehun curls in upon himself, safely protecting the keys.

“Sehun! Quit it! Give me my keys!”

“I said… you can… have them after you… talk to me!” Sehun huffs in between attacks. Tao’s hands are flying all over his arms legs, struggling to get him out of fetal position, but Sehun holds himself tight. He can’t breathe because this is simultaneously hilarious and hard to maintain.

“Sehun, I swear to god when I get my keys back I’m going to shove them up your ass.”

Sehun is practically wheezing. “Then, you’ll… just have to fetch them back!”

Suddenly Tao lets go and cringes away. “What the fuck, Sehun. Are you trying to kill me right now??!”

“Uhmm…” Sehun pants, peeking out from under one arm. The other one is still securely holding the keys in the vicinity of his crotch. “I don’t know? Am I?” He exhales a laugh that has Tao practically fuming.

“You are, aren’t you. All night you’ve been driving me crazy, and then pissing me off. Now your dick’s holding my car keys hostage and you’re fucking laughing at me.”

Three things happen in the next moment. Sehun gasps, and his body turns limp. Then Tao is pouncing right on top of him. His hand captures part of the keyring, but by then Sehun has re-entered the fight. They tussle over the keys and Sehun ends up on his back with Tao hovering above, both of their hands very close to punching Sehun right in the nuts.

He’s well aware of what this would look like from another angle, what it almost is already. They’re on his bed, kicking up a storm. Their foreheads clash together and Sehun cries out. He’ll probably have a bruise this time tomorrow, but Tao is obsessed! With no way to regain the upper hand, Sehun lets go of the keys. Tao cries out in success, whipping his hand to the side, and Sehun uses that leverage to make him overbalance. Tao topples right on top of him with a soft oomph, chest to chest, hips to hips, their legs tangled together.

Sehun gasps. There’s a nose pinning his shoulder to the bed, Tao’s muscle-heavy weight crushing him into the mattress. He sneaks his arm out and grabs Tao’s key hand around the wrist, holding him secure in case he tries to bolt.

A few seconds go by before Sehun realizes Tao isn’t moving. He panics for a moment. Did he somehow knock him out? Did Tao get hurt?! Then Tao groans and starts to move, and there’s a face right above his that looks so confused.

“Sorry,” Sehun whispers, mistakenly crediting Tao’s befuddlement to their fight. “I had to.”

The scowl above him grows, Tao gulping loudly. He props himself up by the elbow Sehun doesn’t have a hold of. “Are you serious right now? Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me right now?” His words are harsh and cold.

“What?” Sehun thinks he must be missing something here. He’s still got Tao by the wrist, but the rest of Tao’s body isn’t moving. In fact, his chest may be lifted a bit, but the rest of him is still molded fast to the lower half of Sehun’s body, and the weight feels amazing…

Words fail him, especially in the face of Tao’s pained expression. He chokes on a response. A second later Tao starts to wriggle away, but Sehun panics and instead speaking, he moans and presses his hips off the bed. He grounds up towards Tao’s crotch, and meets something there, pressing right back.

Tao drops his keys off the side of the bed.

“Sehun?” he whines, soft and panicky.

“Tao, Tao, please, oh my god.” Sehun moans back, fitting his hand to the small of Tao’s waist and pushing him down.

Tao collapses, the fight gone, and Sehun turns his head to catch him right on the lips. Their first kiss comes as a shock to them both. Tao is all gasps, Sehun can’t seem to get enough. He lifts both knees, caging Tao in, and holds his head with two hands, eyes shut, moaning when Tao starts to reciprocate. After all this time, wondering what it would be like, to hold him this way, Sehun is already halfway to euphoria.

He flips Tao over on the bed, still kissing, hands now exploring the sides of Tao’s neck, then his shoulders. He pushes Tao’s coat off over the breadth of his shoulders and his tongue starts to follow his hands. Tao is panting, gasping for breath as he bares his neck. His back arches, hips stuttering. Sehun finds a fleshy bit of skin where his neck meets his shoulder and nuzzles there.

Then Tao begins to panic anew.

“Sehun, Sehun, stop stop!” He pants, body pulsing as if to get away.

“What?!” Sehun freaks out and pulls away immediately. As a rush of cool reality washes through his system, he sees Tao below him, cringing away as if in fear. “Oh my God, Tao. I’m sorry. I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

He rolls away and Tao dashes to put some space between them. His legs are too wobbly to get up, but he scoots a foot away, face flushed.

“You didn’t mean to… what?” he asks, not making eye contact.

Sehun grimaces and mentally curses himself. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… tell you this way.”

“Tell me what?”

“That… that I like you. I’m sorry. That wasn’t fair of me. I just… I’ll understand if you never want to speak to me. I—”

“You what??” Tao gasps.

Sehun blinks at him. “Uhh…”

“Did you say you like me?”

“I… yes.”  Sometimes the simplest answer is the best.

Tao transitions from looking alarmed to looking confused again. Either way, he’s calmer than Sehun expected him to be. Then again, he did kiss him back. That means there’s hope right? That maybe Tao isn’t freaked out, or that maybe Tao was jealous of Sehun’s joke earlier because…

Tao starts to laugh.

It startles Sehun. “What… is it now?” His eyes open wide, completely alarmed.

Tao goes from laughing, to laughing hard. “I knew it,” he says in between gasps.

“You… you knew what exactly?” Sehun crawls onto his knees to get closer, and Tao doesn’t move away. He just continues to laugh while Sehun stares at him like they’ve both gone mad.

“You. I knew you liked me. I just knew it! I was right!”

“You… knew?” Sehun gapes.

He has to wait for Tao to regain his breath, a matter that takes half a minute because Tao is nearly wheezing from his hysteria. Sehun isn’t sure what’s so comical. He just enticed Tao to attack him, they made out, Tao freaked out and Sehun confessed, and now Tao is laughing at him?

“Well, I didn’t know,” Tao finally explains. “I just suspected. I mean, you’re always looking at my ass when you think I’m not looking.”

Sehun gulps. Gdi, Tao. He’s been aware of this, all this time.

“Wait, you knew?!” It’s his turn to make flustered accusations.

Tao laughs one last time, a hardy sound that’s like music to Sehun’s ears. Then he stops and smiles, and the result is blinding. “You’re kinda obvious? I mean, I always wanted you to look so… I was kind of mad tonight when you mentioned impressing the girls. Thought you were playing ‘more than hard to get’. When really, I just wanted you to look at me.”

“So you tortured me all night with your brattiness?”

“Basically,” Tao admits with a little laugh. “Sorry.” He doesn’t sound sorry at all.

It’s Sehun’s turn to pout, and he does this until Tao shocks him again. This time there’s no fighting and no scramble for the car keys. In fact, Tao doesn’t mention anything about going home at all when he slides up and deposits himself in Sehun’s lap for another heavy round of petting.

 

 

 

 

 

“God damnit, Tao!” the coach shrieks across the field when Tao throws a ball instead of a strike. They lost their last match a week ago, although it wasn’t Tao’s fault then. Kris is possibly the worst pitcher on their team and can’t throw a curveball to save his life. It’s Tao’s job this week to make up their losses, but instead of focusing, Tao keeps messing around. Sehun is stony faced, pretending he’s not the intended target of all of Tao’s teasing.

Really though, now that he’s felt how nice Tao’s ass feels in those tight, white uniform pants, it’s a little harder to focus on the game.

Nobody knows they’re dating. Nobody except Kyungsoo that is. The catcher is quite happy these days, now that Baekhyun has given up the Sehun-chase and decided Kyungsoo was an absolute cutie. It makes him grumpy, vocally, but Sehun knows he’s living the life, dating the most popular girl at school. He’s still downright weird though, and sometimes Sehun gets worried, thinking Kyungsoo will spill his secret. His and Tao’s secret.

So far it hasn’t happened yet, although if Tao doesn’t quit his ass-waving from the pitcher’s mound, everybody will know soon enough.

“Is he like, trying to mess with somebody?” Jongin says from his place on shortstop. He cups his eyes and scans the mostly deserted stands where only a few students are milling around, mostly girls watching the practice. “I swear he’s long-distance flirting.”

Sehun doesn’t look at him, doesn’t want to give anything away.

He’s still not sure about the whole coming out thing, especially when it involves their teammates. It’s one of his and Tao’s main agreements, to go that step only when they feel comfortable, and when they both say it’s alright. Without Baekhyun as his shield, Sehun feels a bit more vulnerable. It’s scary, worrying what people will think. But now there’s a distraction in life, both better and worse: worrying what Tao will think, worrying what Tao wants.

He’s determined to spoil him for all these past years wasted. However, spoiling Tao, and Tao destroying him when he can’t get close enough to punish him, or kiss him, is driving Sehun insane. And Tao knows exactly what he’s doing. One glance and a wink in between pitches is enough to prove that.

“I think it’s Jongdae,” Jongin says definitely. “She’s up there with some friends. Think he likes her? Sehun, what do you think?”

Sehun swallows a groan and tries to look bored. “Actually, Kyungsoo told me that Baekhyun told him, that Jongdae likes Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol hears his name even from where he stands, bat poised to swing. “What?” he suddenly stops. “Wait, what?! You mean she likes me? Gdi, Tao, you told me she liked you! I thought I was safe! I thought I… oh no. I belched in front of her the other day. Oh my God. I can’t believe I did that. Tao!! Why didn’t you tell me?!! That’s so embarrassing!”

Sehun is so practiced at keeping his grin even. So he doesn’t crack when Tao looks his way and splashes a wicked smile.

At least he’s not the only person Tao likes to drive insane.

Gdi, Tao.


End file.
